These Rules Apply To You
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: Kendall is new to University wanting to major in English. What will happen when he falls for his English teacher Mr.Diamond? Will they break the rules to be together? Or will they only keep them apart. KAMES ! Rated for Language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

"Mom, please, I'll be fine I have Logan going with me." I tell my mother for the millionth time that I'll be just fine away at University. I'm going with Logan after all. He's the smartest most responsable person I know. I don't know what she's so worried about.

"I know sweety but I still worry about my baby boy. You take good care of him Logan." She says. Poor Logan, taking care of me is not the easiest thing to do.

"Will do Mrs. Knight, Kendalls in good hands." He reassures her again. I swear this is the tenth time he's told her.

With-in the hour.

"Okay Logan, lets go before she goes throught our long list of things that we need. Love you mom bye!" I say to my mom and Logan. I give her a quick kiss on the check then hop into the passinger side of Logans car. Logan gets into the drivers side and starts the car.

"Bye boys ! Call me if you need anything!" My mom yelled before we pulled out of my driveway and started down the road.

~~Linebreak~~

"We are almost there Kendall it's only another two hours." Logan tells me.

Two more hours.

Great.

Wanting to past the time I decide to make some small talk with my best friend.

"So, what are you going to be taking Logie?" I ask, forgetting what he's taking as a major.

"Kendall, for the last time I'm trying to become a doctor, so I'm majoring in science." Oh yeah now I remember. "Did you finally decide what your going to do?"

"Yes, I'm going to major in the arts, mostly English so I can become a writer or something like that." I tell him.

After that converation, we had nothing but silence. For two whole hours.

~~Linebreak~~

Wow. This place is huge. Logan and I grab our bags from the trunk of his car and start to look for our room. I look down at the paper that was given to me at the front desk. Room 106.

After a little while of going all over the University we finally found our room. We walked in and looked around the dorm. It was a nice size, two beds, two work desks and a door that leads to our own bathroom.

Nice.

I got the right side of the room and Logan got the left. For the rest of our first day, we just got setalled into our room.

For tomorrow we start our classes.

~~Next morning~~

"Kendall! Get your lazy ass out of bed we are going to be late!" Logan yelled at me while I'm only half awake.

Getting out of bed,I ignore Logan and make my way to the bathroom and take a shower while wipping the sleep out of my eyes. I get out of the shower and pull on some clean clothes. I grab my side pack (A backpack that hangs at your side) and I'm off to my first class of the year.

English.

On the way there, Logan is going on and on about me sleeping in and that I shouldn't do it. I can't help it if I need sleep.

We go our own ways and I make my way into my English class. It's a huge room with what looks like two hundered seats. Wanting to be able to see what I need to learn in this class I pick a seat close to the front. I sit down waiting for the teacher.

Where is he? Or she just in case.

"Sorry, I'm late class my car broke down and I had to walk the rest of the way." I turn to the sound of the voice and my breath catches in my throat. He must be the most beautiful human being I have ever seen.

With his chest-nut brown hair spiked up, hazel eyes that look very kind, and that body. Don't get me started.

"Okay class, my name is . Let's begin with the basics, first we will talk about..." He goes on talking but it goes in one ear and out the other for me. All I can think about is how perfect he is. Well, based on looks that is. I bet he's a freak in the bed. No,Kendall he's your teacher, try to focus on what he's saying. It hard but I manage to focus on the lesson.

After a two hour lesson and giving us an assignment due on Friday(It's Monday) the bell rings and we are all aloud to go.

I wanna go talk to him. Get to know him more, then just have him as my teacher.

Is that wrong?

Maybe.

But the heart wants, what the heart wants.

And my heart wants him.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow after class I will talk to him. Because first, I need to tell Logan all about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendalls POV

"Oh, Logan i'm telling you he's perfect! With his soft brown hair and hazel eyes that I could look into all day for the rest of my life." I tell my best friend in a dreamy voice.

He rolled his eyes at me,"He's also your English prefessor Kendall, even if he DID like you back you couldn't be together. It's against the rules."

Mow it was my turn to do an eye roll. "Logan, I know that. But he would be worth the risk to try right?"

"Kendall, you don't even know him. You don't even know his first name."

He's got a point there.

"Oh, your just sour because you don't have a boyfriend to love you." I say as I cross the room to leave.

He gives out a frustrated sigh then says," Where are you going? You have work to do."

"My favorite store is having a closing sale and I want to get there before all the good stuff is gone." He nods his head then turns around to his desk to do his own work. Then I was off.

Since I don't have a car I had to walk to the it was a little cold for autum wheather I picked up the pace a little bit. Finally getting to the mall, I head up the elevater to my favorite store. Upon leaving the elevater to go inside I see someone in there I didn't plan on seeing.

.

_Okay Kendall this is fine. Even teachers need new clothes. No big deal._

Taking a deep breath I walk into the store. I decide to make my way over to the skinny jeans, seeing as I need new ones because mine are all ready for the trash can. I pick out five pairs, two black, two grey and the last pair being green. I also need new shirts. I turn around to go over to the shirts when I'm knocked to the ground. "Ooof" I say as I hit the ground with my new pants falling by my side. I look up to see who had knocked me down and it was .

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you okay?" He askes me with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I think so." I let him know as he helps me up. After I get to my feet I pick up my new pants and I swear I feel his eyes on me still.

"Hey, you look familiar, have we met?" He askes.

"Umm...Yeah. I'm in your English class. I'm Kendall by the way." I tell him.

"Oh yes I remember you now. You sit in the front right?" I askes and I nod as a response.

I look down at my watch and see it's almost time for dinner. Logan will kill me if I'm late.

"It was nice to talk to you , but I need to get back to my dorm or my room mate will kill me for being late."

He smiled with a chuckle. _Oh man he's just too flipping cute!_ "I understand, and please outside of the class room call me James."

I had to smile at that, "Okay, James see you tomorrow in class." We said our good-byes then went our own ways.

_James. What a handsome name for such a handsome man._

When I got back to the dorm I told Logan that I ran into him at the store. Of course he told me that it meant nothing that A) Even teacthers like sales and new clothes and B) That he was only being nice.

To that I ask,"Why are you always shitting on my dreams?"

He replies by saying, "I'm not, your dreams are very unrealistic and may never come true. And you don't need me to shit on your dreams."

I rolled my eyes,"That's why they are called DREAMS Logan they don't have to be realistic." I know I'm not going to get him to like that the fact I'm kinda crushing on my University professor but how can I not?

Maybe over the course of time I can get him to like me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: BoyxBoy smut**

Kendalls POV

Why does English class have to be so far from my dorm? I'm going to be late. Well, that's what happens when you don't set your alarm, then have your roomate leave for his class and don't bother to wake you up.

So, now here I am racing to my first English class of the day and I'm going to be late. Pretty sure they don't send you to the office for a late slip. I reach the door and take a deep breath before opening the door. Slowly opening the door, I peek in to see whats going on in the class, is just giving a speech about something while putting notes on the bored.

_Hopefully it's nothing to important._

Opening the door a little wider, I quickly slip in the class room, close the door my behind me as quietly as I can. While trying to sneak to my seat,when he's not looking.

"Kendall, glad to see you've decided to join us." says to me with his back turned as I slip into my seat. Then he turns to face me and gives me a look, before going back to his lesson.

~~One English Class Later~~

_RING!_ The bell to let us know this class is finally over goes off.

As I begin to pack up my stuff, my notebook falls to the ground. I bent over to pick it up when a male black dress shoe is put on top of it. I look up and connected to the shoe was a foot, then a leg and as I keep looking up I meet hard hazel eyes looking down into my green ones. I give a small gulp, not knowing whats going to happen. He lifts his foot off my notebook then speaks,"Kendall, can I talk to you?"

Having this feeling I should do as he says, I nod my head, place my notebook on my desk then follow him back to his.

"So...What's up?" I ask him not knowing.

"What's up? You came to class late and missed half my lesson, that's what's up." He says sounding a little angery.

"I'm sorry,my alarm didn't go off this morning and Logan left for his class so he didn't wake me up and-"

He gave a small chuckle, features softening, "It's okay I understand. But..." He trails off.

"But what? Are you going to give me detention?" I tease.

"No, I can't do that. Maybe I'll just make your term paper due earlier."

"WHAT! No, please anything but that." I pled to him. That was just crazy, not to mention I haven't even started that paper.

He got this lustful look in his eye when I said that. Wait lust?

"Anything you say?" He asked coming closer to me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you..." I was cut off by him pulling me into himself and our lips meeting. At first I was surprised, and gasped. Using that to his advantage he stuck his touge into my mouth and I started to kiss back.

Putting my arms around his neck and his to my waist, we battle for dominice and he wins in a heart beat. His lips leave mine and go down to my neck, sucking hard on my skin. I give out a pleasured moan as his hands go up my shirt.

Within minutes our clothes are gone.

He puts is fingers up to my mouth and askes me to suck them, which I do. When he deams them ready he takes them away and insirts one by one into my ass to streach me. At first it hurt like hell and I cryed out in pain.

"Shh...It's okay babe, this will feel better in a mintue." He whispers softly into my ear to make me feel better. My heart fluttered when he called me 'babe'.

He pulls his fingers out and I whimper at the loss. But it is soon replaced with his spit slick penis going into my ass. Hie fingers didn't do shit for me. The pain was worst, but after I adjusted it felt a lot better.

"You ready?" He askes.

I nod and he starts to thrust in and out of me, pounding me into his desk. Moans of his name leaving my mouth the whole time.

"James!" I yell as he hits my prostate. He smiles and angles his hips to hit there over and over again.

The only sounds in the room are my moans and his grunts. Then he goes over the edge and fills me to the brim with his seed. I soon came after that.

After coming off of our highs, panting the whole time, he gently pulls out of me.

Few minutes later he then says, "Umm... I think you should go now. I have another class soon so..."

I nod my head and get dressed and so does he. Gathering up my stuff, I limp out of the class room and make my way back to the dorm room. Where Logan is sitting at his desk studying like mad. I decide to just go lay down on my bed and face away form him as I feel tears sting my eyes.

It hurt that he wanted me to leave so soon. But, does what happened between means he likes me? Or was I just an easy target? Thinking that last thing made my heart break. Having sex with him only makes me want him more.

Does he want me?


	4. Chapter 4

Kendalls POV

The next morning, I get up, take a long warm shower, then get dressed in a pair of my new black skinney jeans, a plaid short sleeved shirt the color of the ocean with a white inder shirt. The pain in my back side has faded away, but the pain in my heart is still there. I have to talk to James before I leave his class today, so I know where I stand in out little 'relationship'.

As I was turning to leave for class, I see Logan blocking the door. Great he's gonna want to talk about why I'm being so gloomy in the past twenty-four hours.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird since you got back from class yesterday." He says leaning up against the door.

Told you.

I can't lie to him, he'll just find out soon enough, might as well get it out of the way. "Umm...If I tell you, promise not to hate me. Or my professer?" I ask of him.

He lifts one eyebrow at me, but nods his head as an answer. Well here goes nothing.

"Okay, well yesterday after class he talked to me about being late and-"

"You were late for class!" He yells at me. Geez.

"Not the point of my story Logie. Anyway, he wanted to talk to me for being late, and some how one thing lead to the other and I had sex with him."

The room goes silent. Logans eyes go as big as plates and his mouth hits the floor.

"WHAT! Why would you do that? What happened after?"

"I don't know why I did it okay. And after we got done... he asked me to leave." I told Logan as I felt tears sting at my eyes from the memory.

His face went hard, jaw get tight and If I were him I'd say his blood was boiling.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT SON OF A BITCH A NEW ASSHOLE!" He yelled clearly inraged.

NEVER gets mad he's usually all melow like a gold fish. This side of him scares the shit out of me.

"Logan! You said you wouldn't get mad at either of us."

He sighs, taking in a deep breath to calm down then said, " I swear to god if he knocks you up and leaves you, I'll kill him then." Then he leaves for his class.

Well, can't say as I blame him.

I then leave for my class. I look down at the time on my phone and I'm almost early. Better then being late I guess. I enter the class room and take my normal seat. There are a few other people here but not everyone. I raise my eyes to look up and my gaze is met with his. I lock my bright green eyes with his shiny hazel ones.

He breaks eye contact first and I can't help but feel this painfull feeling in my chest. Hurt? Maybe that's it.

~~One English Class Later~~

I was about to leave class to meet up with Logan when," could you come here please?"

I felt my heart break, and not Kendall. I suck in a deep breath and make my way over to his desk. The same desk that we had sex on only a day ago.

"Yes, ." I ask even though I think I know what's coming.

"Kendall," He starts off softly, "About yesterday, I'm really sorry about what I did."

is he saying sorry? I loved every minute of it. Just not what happened after.

"You don't need to be sorry, it takes two to do it, and I didn't exactly stop you."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But that still doesn't make it okay." He frowns.

I still want to know what that makes us though.

"If you were woundering what, having sex with your professor makes us. I really don't know what to tell you. What happened was a mistake. Nothing more."

The place where my heart use to be is empty, because my heart shattered into a million pieces leaving me feel empty inside. I try my best to hold back the tears. I will not cry infront of him. Not now, not ever.

"I have somewhere to be. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Diamond." I say weakly before leaving. The second I was on the other side of the door, the flood gates broke and I cried.

James POV

That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I felt my heart break at my own words. I didn't want to hurt Kendall, my feelings for the green eyed boy are so strong since I first layed eyes on him in my class. The way his blonde hair falls into his eyes, his smooth pale skin against mine felt like heaven. But the one thing I love the most about him are those bright beautiful green eyes. I never wanted to see them sad or broken.

But today, I did just that. I broke his heart, I even saw the tears form in his eyes.

But we can't be together it's against the rules. Just then I get an idea. A brillient idea.

Lets hope this plan will save both our hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendalls POV

Another day of English class, another day I have to see James. It hurts knowing we can't be together. But then again I don't even know if he likes me back that way or if he was just looking for some release. Because being a professor must be stressful.

As I sit there in his English class I notice he keeps looking at me. What the hell? Whatever.

He starts to go around and had out our next assignment, when he comes to me he gives me an extra piece of paper. I eye him before reading the little note.

_Dear Kendall,_

_Meet me after class I really need to talk to you. That is if your willing to talk to me._

_~James_

Okay well this should be something else. He never really wants to talk with me after class lately, unless of course you count the past events. The bell for next class for most people go off and since all I have to do today is just go home tothe dorm I stay behind to hear what James has to say.

I walk over to his desk when the room is empty except for him and me.

"So, what did you want?"

"Well, I umm... Can I ask you something?" He askes looking me dead in the eye.

I nod my head.

"You like me more then your professor, don't you?"

I feel my face heat up and nod my head looking away from him. Great now he's just going to break my heart all over again. I could already fell my eyes start to water.

He smiled at me,"Well, to tell you the truth I really like you too." He admitts with a smile on his face.

I can't help but smile at his words.

"But, let me guess, we can't be together because of University rules." I say flatly.

"Yes the _University_ rules. But what if I told you I made up my own rules..."

Okay, now I'm curious. He has rules?

"Your rules? What rules?"

"Well if your willing to risk a lot of things, like me then I'll let you in on it."

I think it over for a moment. And yeah I think he is worth evey risk known to man. I nod my head to let him know I agree. He then hands me a piece of paper.

"Read these over, memorise them, and never forget them." He told me. He then got up from his chair and placed a sweet gentle kiss on my lips. I feel a blush creep across my cheeks as we break the kiss. We say our good-byes and I leave.

Walking back I read the piece of paper he gave me.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I guess since your reading this then, you have agreed with being my boyfriend. But as you know we can't be all public and stuff. So I made this list: _

_We can only act coulpe like when we are not at the University unless we are 100% alone._

_You can not tell anyone about us until the time is right. Same goes for me so it's fair._

_Last but not leaset we will not rush our relationship._

_These rules apply to you and me._

_See you in class tomorrow beautiful ;)_

_~James 3_

I can follow those rules. How hard can it be? What the University doesn't know won't hurt them one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendalls POV

Another day, another English class with my handsome boyfriend professor. Even though he didn't really ask me to be his boyfriend. The note he gave me said I am. I'll have to talk to him about that.

I'm really excited for tonight because he wants me to come over to his house and have dinner. I can't wait, but the clock is ticking so slowly. When the bell finally gies off I couldn't pack up fast enough.

Staying behind waiting for him I just start thinking about random things.

I wonder what's for dinner?

Does he have a room mate?

Does he like kids?

I wounder if we'll get married?

I was brought out of my thoughts by him asking if I was ready and I nod my head and we walk to his car. When we get to his house it's sound nice. It's one of those modern day houses that are really tall and a little plastic looking. Oh well, still nice.

"Carlos! I'm home are you?" He calls out when we get inside waiting for an answer.

Must be his room mate.

No answer.

"We will just have to eat without him." Then he walked into his kitchen to make dinner.

"So, umm... James?"

"Yes?"

"Am I like your boyfriend or something?"

"Well yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"It's just you never asked me so..."

"Oh, umm... will you be my boyfriend?"

I chuckle at him, "Sure."

I can't help but smile at how cute he is.

**Authors Note: Short I know. Next chapter will be longer and you'll meet Carlos! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note : HEY ! :D Sorry I know it's been a while since my last update because I do it eveyday, but life just got in the way a bit but now here is a new chapter! Enjoy.**

Kendalls POV

The smell of dinner from his kitchen was just mouth watering. He won't let me know what he's making but whatever it is, it smells awesome.

"So you have a room mate?" I ask him.

He comes out of the kitchen wearing a 'kiss the cook' aperon. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Yes, his name is Carlos Garcia, he works late some nights."

"What does he do?"

"He works as a high school teacher, he marks all his papers at school so he doesn't have to bring work homewith him." He explains. Makes sence really, why would you wanna work all day just to have to bring it home.

I nod my head and he goes back into the kitchen. I hear the front door open and slam shut.

"JAMES! YOU HOME?" I hear who I think is his room mate. A short latino man comes into the dining and stops when he sees me. "Oh well, hello? Who are you?" He askes.

"Oh. I'm Kendall, you must be Carlos."

"Yup. So your the Kendall that James keeps talking about all day and night. I gotta say he's right you are quite the catch." He says and I blush at his words. James said that about me. "So where is James?"

"He's in the kitchen." He nods his head and goes inside.

A few minutes later, Carlos and James walked back in with dinner in their hands and placed it on the table. I sat on James' right and Carlos on his left. James cooked a chicken with potatoe and vegtables. It tasted amazing!

"Your a really good cook James." I say to him.

"Thank you. Maybe you can cook for me sometime." He says with a wink. Looking past him I see Carlos rolling his eyes. I just laugh a little.

When we finished dinner I helped them with the dishes, even though the water was running I could hear James and Carlos talking about something. I'm not sure what I didn't really pay attention.

I turned the water off when I was done and I dried off my hands. Then I felt musculer strong arms wrap around my waist. I look up to see James smileing at me. I stare into his beautiful hazel eyes and get lost in them. I turn in his grasp to face him and he brings our lips together, bringing my hands to his neck the kiss deepens when he runs his tounge across my lower lip and I let him in. He picks me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist to pull my closer to him. His hands go down to my ass and he messages it making me moan into his mouth.

His mouth leaves mine and goes to my neck and starts to suck on my pulse point, moaning out his name I rut my hips into his and he moans deep in my neck.

"Mmm...James not in your kitchen." I moan out into his ear. Still clinging to him, he starts walking and taking me somewhere I hope to be soft. He then lays me down and gets on top of me, he then grinds his hips down into mine making great friction. Moaning I feel him leave my neck, feeling happy with the mark he left, and say huskly into my ear, "It would be the hottest thing ever, if I watched you blow me." and that went right to my cock.

I start kissing down his neck and body as my hands make quick work with his zipper and get them open, he's moaning the whole time. When I get to his crouch I give little kitten licks to the tip before sucking hard on it. Then I take all of him into my mouth and bob up and down on him. He laces his finger through my hair and I look up at him with big green innocent eyes, he bucks his hips up and gags me a little so I let my jaw go slack so he can thrust into my mouth. He comes hard in my mouth and at the same time I suck hard and swallow his seed. I pull off with a pop and look up at him.

"Yout turn for some fun blondie." He says as he gets back on top of me. Next thing I know my clothes are gone, he brings his fingers to me mouth and I suck. He then removes them and scissors me. When he's done doing so he spits on his hand and lubes up his own cock that has harden once again and starts pounding in and out of me hitting my prosate dead on.

I scream his name with each thrust, then come all over the place and follows after I do. Riding out his orgasm, he soon slowly pulls out and brings me into a warming hug. I snuggle into him as he kisses my hair.

"I love you, Kendall." He says.

I think my heart just skipped a beat. He LOVES me!

I look up to him with a smile and say, "I love you, too, James."

He pulls a blanket over us and we fall asleep in each others arms on his couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos POV

I made my way down the stairs to see if James is done with his lover. Sure enough, they are both asleep on the couch.

OH MY GOD.

They had sex on the couch. I'm going to get James back for that. That's just wrong and gross I use that couch.

I decide to go into the kitchen and clean up from dinner since James was suppost to but got comfortable in the sack with Kendall. And on our couch!

Half way through cleaning up, I hear a phone go off. I look down to see that it wasn't my phone or James'. Going into the living room thr ringing gets loader. I look on the coffee table to see what must be Kendalls phone ringing.

Should I answer it?

Without thinking I pick up the phone and look at the caller ID and it reads _Logan_ and it was a photo to go with the contact. He's a very good looking guy with his spiked black hair and crooked smile. I press talk and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey...Is Kendall there or did I dial the wrong number?" He askes me in a smooth voice.

"No you have the right number, he's just sleeping right now, do you want me to give him a message?"

"Umm...Yes, could you..."

"Carlos."

"Carlos, tell him that his room mate is worried sick about him and would like him home ASAP." He tells me.

"Sure thing Logan." I say with a small smile.

"How do you know my name?" He askes. Oh knowing his name without him telling me must creep him out.

"Oh, uh, well it was on the caller ID so I just assummed that was your name."

"Oh that makes sense, well I gotta go now, nice talking to you Carlos."

"You too, bye."

And with that we hang up on each other.

I think I'm in love. With a guy I haven't even met before. Maybe I can ask James to ask Kendall to introduce me to Logan. He seems really nice. I hope if anything were to happen between us he wouldn't end up being like my LAST boyfriend.

I put Kendalls phone back down and go back to the kitchen and finish up cleaning.

**Authors Note: There you go! :D I know it took a long time but I got stuck on what to write. So heres a little bit of Cargan for those who like that. More Kames to come I promise this story is far from over. Until next time, Lots of love. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been busy with other things and when I did update stories this one was on the back burner. Hope this was worth the wait :)**

James POV

When I woke up that next morning, I hear a light snoring coming from beside me. I open my eyes to that Kendall was wrapped up in my arms from what we did the night before. He looks si beautiful when he sleeps. I wish I could stay in this moment forever. Lucky for the both of us today is Saturday, so we don't need to be in any classes.

I place a light kiss in his hair before moving around him to get up. I find my boxers and pull them on and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I walked in to find Carlos cooking up a storm.

"Morning." I greet to him.

He turns to me and smiles, "Morning, James did you really have to do IT on our couch? We have company sit on that couch." He scolded.

Giving out a sigh I apoloize to him.

"Is Kendall awake? His room mate called for him last night." Carlos tells me.

"Umm...No not yet, but I can wake him up and tell him."

I go back into the living room where Kendall is still sleeping on the couch. I get down to his level and shake him awake.

"Hmmm...What? Oh, James, good morning." He says to me with a smile graced on his lips.

I smile too and place a sweet kiss on his lips and pass him his boxers. He puts them on then gets dressed fully.

"Oh,Kendall your room mate called for you last night." I tell him.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry James but I gotta go! See you in class Monday." He says before kissing me good-bye and dashing out the door to go home.

I love him so much.

Kendalls POV

Shit. Logans going to have my head on a silver plater when I walk in that door! I reach my dorm room and take a deep breath before walking inside for my fate.

Once inside, I see Logans not here. But I do hear the shower running.

Great I only have a little while before he tears me a new one. I sigh and sit down on my bed. The water in the bathroom stops and a few minutes later he comes out dressed and ready for the day. When his eyes land on me they go hard and dark.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yells.

"Logan I-"

"No, YOU listen to me Kendall, I was worried sick about you last night when you didn't come back from classes! I thought something bad had happened to you! I have half a mind to call your mother and tell her your sleeping with your TEACHER!"

I gasp at him. He wouldn't.

"L-Logan you w-wouldn-n't." I choke out feeling tears prick at my eyes and heart get heavy with saddness.

"I would and maybe I should. If that's what it takes to get through to you Kendall Knight."

I shake my head and hide my face in my pillow and cry my eyes out. My mother never likes it when I date older people. She thinks nothing good will come of it and that they will only take advantage of me.

But James is different.

I love him so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendalls POV

My eyes sting from crying about what Logan said to me. He can't keep me from James. One, because he is my teacherand I have class with him. And two because I love him with all my heart and nothing will ever change that.

James loves me too.

I know he does, he told me so.

I'd do anything to be with him. So what if it pisses Logan off, to hell with him and his loveless life. It's not MY fault he's single. Maybe if he found love he wouldn't be so hard on me about loving my teacher.

Then a little goes off in my head. James has a room mate that's single, maybe I could ask James to get Carlos to go out with Logan and then I will be free to be with James and Logan won't be so mad at me when I come home late.

Well atleast not AS mad.

I grab my phone and text James.

_Hey babe can I ask something of you? -KennyBoo_

_Hey baby, sure what's up? -James3_

_Is your room mate Carlos single? -KennyBoo_

_Yes, why? -James3_

_I think I have someone he can date. My friend and room mate Logan. -KennyBoo_

_You want me to see if he'll go out with him? -James3_

_Yes please! He needs to get out and date someone and Carlos seems like his type. -KennyBoo_

_Okay,I'll see what I can do. Love you -James3_

_Love you too -KennyBoo_

_You know what I could use right now? -James3_

_What? -KennyBoo_

_You ;) -James3_

_Dear god James, really? Right now? Isn't sexing against the law? -KennyBoo_

_Only of you let the cops see your texts, just delete them after and I'll do the same -James3_

_Okay :) Imagine I'm on my knees right now sucking you off and you thread your fingers in my hair and we both moan and you shoot your load down my throat and I drink it all up and suck on your tip to get it all and pull off of you. -KennyBoo_

_OMG Kendall now I really need you.-James3_

_Sorry sweetie but I have things to do today, speeking of which I should go do those things text you later. Love you :) -KennyBoo_

_Okay :( Stay beautiful for me ;) Love you bye text you later. -James3_

With that I put my phone away and start working a project that is due tomorrow. Man, putting things off to the last minute has got to stop.


End file.
